


Midday Sun

by Lesterlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coffe shop AU, Confessing thier love, Cute, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Kisses, M/M, Oneshot, Sheriarty - Freeform, Slash, hand holding, jimlock, jims house, school au, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesterlockian/pseuds/Lesterlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, fluffy Sheriarty oneshot. Plot: They go for a coffee after school and go back to Jim's house, just an excuse for lots of fluff really! </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midday Sun

**Jim's POV**

Ugh. Why was he always so adorable. He was hunched over the desk concentrating hard on his maths work as I sat across from him, just admiring his beauty. His hands were so soft as they gently held the pen which glided over the paper effortlessly.

I glanced down at my own paper to see a mess, I was left handed so, unlike Sherlock, I struggled to hold the pen correctly and write across to the opposite side of the page.

Look at him. Black curly locks flowed down to his ears, slightly ruffled from the long day at school. Maybe I should ask him.

No. I've only ever spoken to him a few times. But, his eyes, and his smile. He was just too wonderful. And he was by far the cleverest in the class. In the school even. He would never want to talk to me. I'm nothing.

The bell rang to draw the lesson to a close. Everyone started to pack their bags when a voice called out, "Sherlock! Wait up!"

I then realised it was me.

Why did say that? I couldn't just leave now, pretend it never happened. Maybe he didn't hear me anyway- oh.

The boy turned around and looked in my direction. Shit. My hand gave a little wave and, to my surprise he smiled back. I felt my cheeks go warm and probably red. How did he do it. Just one look and I fell for him.

It's been exactly two years and eight months since I first lay eyes on him.

"Hey! Did you call me?"

Fireworks exploded in my stomach at his velvety voice. I could felt slightly dizzy in the current moment as I tried not to make eye contact. "Uh, yeah. I was thinking- maybe, uh, if you wanted to go get a coffee? Or a tea? Or anything really, I don't mind." I gave nervous laugh as I waited for what felt like an eternity before he replied.

"Sure."

Whoosh. My heart flipped over. I couldn't believe it! He said yes. I had a date! I think.

_______________________________

We found ourselves in a vintage coffee shop on the corner of the street. We both went for a hot chocolate in the end. Sherlock sat across from me, I couldn't help but drown in those deep blue eyes.

I managed to keep up good conversation, making sure to breath whenever he looked directly at me. This was driving me crazy.

"So do you live near from here?" He asked leaning towards me. I felt the tip of his shoes brush against mine. The butterflies in my stomach panicked and I felt my cheeks go bright red. They were definitely red this time.

"Yeah I live just down the road from here actually!"

"Great!"

Great? What was he implying? Did he want to come round? My parents would be back soon and I'm definitely not bringing a boy home when their around.

He continued, "how about we chill out at yours after we've finished!"

I gave slight chuckle. "Um, you can if you want but don't you want to get back to your own home?"

"You really don't observe anything do you?" He joked as I gave him a confused look. "I like you!"

I lost my breath and any thoughts I had had completely left my mind. Sherlock liked me. As in he actually liked me?!

"I've wanted to tell you for quite a while now really. I just didn't say anything!"

My eyes widened, "I've felt the same way! I thought you'd never be interested in me, I'm just boring, old Jim!"

"Well, as a matter of fact I think you're really cute. And definitely not boring." He reached his hands forward onto the table. He stuttered for a moment, "so I guess - uh - if you want, we should give us a go?"

Was this actually happening? He wants to be my boyfriend!

"Yeah," I replied, trying to keep my voice calm. "I'd love to!"

_______________________________

We made our way to my house, walking side by side. My heart skipped a beat when I felt a warm hand take hold of my own. I glanced up into Sherlock's loving eyes and interlocked our fingers together. It felt amazing. I bit my lip and carried on walking with a slight bounce in my steps.

When we reached the front door our hands parted, a part of me suddenly felt empty. We kicked off our shoes as I shouted to make sure no one was home. I suddenly felt a lot more relaxed and took Sherlock's hand again, leading him to my bedroom up the stairs.

We sat on the bed together after giving him a little tour around my room, a heavy silence dropped between us. My hands were fidgety, moving from my knee to the bed several times.

"Jim," Sherlock called. He placed his hand over mine on my knee and turned to face me. "You are okay with all this?"

My eyes gazed over his beautiful features, his sparkling eyes, his structured cheekbones, and rested on his lips. "Of course." I learned in towards him. Heat rushed to my head as the air between us thinned.

I closed my eyes, copying Sherlock who seemed to be slightly more experienced than I was. Our noses brushed together and Sherlock let out a little giggle, smiling against my lips.

Then it happened.

Our lips finally met. All those years daydreaming about what this moment would feel like, and it was just how imagined. Gentle but somewhat meaningful, passionate, as if our whole lives had been leading up to this moment.

Sherlock raised a hand past my cheek and through my hair, pulling me closer. The kiss deepened and my bottom lip was soon swept along with Sherlock's tongue. I'd never done this before. What if I wasn't a good kisser? Sherlock would just leave, surely? He must have noticed my shaking breath as he pulled apart from me but still he leant his forehead to mine.

"It's alright." He whispered against my lip. "You're doing great!" He joined our lips again, waiting a few moments before asking for entrance one more time. I tried to relax and parted my lips. Our tongues smashed together as Sherlock searched my mouth.

He was amazing.

My hands found their way to Sherlock's hips as I pulled our bodies close. I battled my tongue with his as the heat of the moment rushed to my head, making me short of breath. One of Sherlock's hands took hold of my back as he carefully pushed me into the bed.

We broke a part for a quick breath but Sherlock carried on kissing the corner of my lips and down along my neck. He was driving me crazy. I grasped his shirt to pull him back up to meet my lips.

He played, biting down on my lip so I let out a little whimper. It was sweet torture as his tongue glided along my lip and entered my mouth. He separated my legs with his knee as he started to undo the top button of my shirt.

"JIM! I'M HOME!"

What?! That was my Mum! She couldn't find me here with Sherlock, oh god!

"Sherlock..." I whispered pulling our lips apart. "You need to go!"

"Why?"

"Ssh! My Mum, you need to leave before she finds us together."

"Oh but I was enjoying that!" He pleaded with his big eyes.

"I know, but she doesn't like the idea of me having a boyfriend, you know, whilst I'm studying and all that!"

"Okay!" He sat up and rolled off the bed, pulling me up with him.

"JIM ARE YOU HOME?" She shouted again, I heard her footsteps at the bottom of the stairs. A wave of panicked flushed through my body.

"YEAH MUM I'M JUST COMING!" I called back, I caught Sherlock starting to open the door! I quickly hurried over to him and pulled his arm away, "no, she'll see you!"

"Where shall I go then?" He teased, taking hold of my hands and nibbling my ear. My heart melted at his husky tone. It took all my will power to stop him before I got carried away again.

"Um..." I looked around the room as I pulled away from him. "Out the window!"

"Out the window?"

"Yeah don't worry we have one of those plant things, you can use it as a ladder!" We rushed over to the window and I pulled it wide open, "see you'll be fine," I tried to reassure him.

"If you say so!"

I watched as he effortlessly climbed through and took hold of the ladder like decoration attached to our wall.

"Jim," he whispered, calling me over.

"Sherlock..." I whispered back.

"Can I have a quick kiss before I go?" He gave me a look which made my heart jump, I leaned forward to meet his lips-

"WOAH!" He called before reaching back out for the window sill and taking a better hold. "I'm alright!"

"Quickly c'mon!" I panicked.

"I love you Jimmy!"

"I love you too, but don't call me Jimmy again!" He gave a little chuckle and made his way down to the ground, finding himself outside the front of the house. "I'll call for you tomorrow," he mouthed, creating a telephone with his hands.

I waved him goodbye and watched as his tall figure wandered down the street, the sun setting in the distance.


End file.
